


【CA】“Do me a favour”

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Kudos: 9





	【CA】“Do me a favour”

“帮帮我阿兹拉斐尔，假如你不想我这个样子出去随便抓一个女人来做这个的话。”  
天使正在权衡期间的利弊，他纠结地攥紧西装下摆的一角，克鲁利身上扑面而来的酒气让他无法好好地思考——牺牲自己拯救天堂的利益还是任由恶魔在人间播撒罪恶的火种，这比哈姆雷特关于生存与毁灭的那个问题更值得他深思。  
克鲁利又开始了他的诱惑：“阻止罪恶发生不是你们的天职吗，天使？”他故意在“天使”这个单词上加重语气，如愿地看到阿兹拉斐尔脸上神色的变换。  
鉴于克鲁利的要求也并没有太过分，正如他说过的——我就蹭蹭，不进去。所以其实也并没有那么难选择，就像你在用抛硬币做选择的时候，硬币抛起的那一刻答案就了然于心——天堂利益至上，阿兹拉斐尔自己对自己说道。  
他主动拉下了裤链，克鲁利代劳了接下来的工作——将天使珍爱的裤子扔到了地板，接着他的手扯住了对方白色内裤的边缘却被阿兹拉斐尔阻止了，绷紧的橡皮筋与腰间娇嫩的皮肤相碰撞，一条红痕以肉眼可见的速度在腰间延伸。  
“嗷——你他妈……（What the h……）”阿兹拉斐尔差点说出了那个象征着邪恶的词，他深深地吐了口气，眉毛揪在了一起看向压在他上方的罪魁祸首，“你要干什么？”  
克鲁利觉得阿兹拉斐尔现在就像个将要被强暴的少女试图扯住掩藏贞操的最后一块遮羞布。恶魔对自己脑子里的想法撇了撇嘴，他这可不是强暴，应该算是和奸，或者说是好友之间的互相帮助，就像那些什么戒酒互助会，毕竟他们是六千年的好友了不是吗？  
“你是想让我磨掉一层皮吗？”  
拉锯战还在持续，对于内裤的存留，阿兹拉斐尔最终还是败下阵来，因为克鲁利看准了他的弱点——他最近被加百列限制了施奇迹的数量，而今天他为了让自己吃到最喜欢的可丽饼使用了这个星期最后一次的奇迹，所以他现在无法将恶魔变走的内裤重新变回来。  
在人间生活了过久的他有了天使不该有的羞耻心，他将双腿并拢，克鲁利脱下了他的裤子，变走了他的内裤，但那双格纹吊带袜还留在他的小腿上，这是他下半身唯一剩下的布料了，他将脚尖交叉挡住了自己的私处。  
克鲁利托起了他的脚跟，阿兹拉斐尔感受到一个吻印上了自己的脚背，这让他差点伸展出背后的翅膀。  
“从现在开始我认同你的审美，阿兹拉斐尔，格纹的确永不过时。”  
恶魔的手掌抚上他的小腿，被布料包裹着的肌肉敏感地收缩绷紧，又在他的抚摸下变得舒展放松。克鲁利永远都掌握他的弱点，就在他的意识最为放松的时候，大腿被双掌拨开，当他重新并拢的时候，腿间夹上了一根炽热，克鲁利从喉间挤出了一声低吼，阿兹拉斐尔下意识地将腿间夹紧的力度减轻，他以为自己伤到了克鲁利，就算没有任何实践经验的他也知道人体的生殖器官十分脆弱，但克鲁利再次将他的膝盖并拢，他们紧贴得让他甚至能感受到夹在大腿间那根阴茎上的筋脉，他这才知道那原来是欢愉的呻吟。  
克鲁利着迷地看着自己抽插在白皙的大腿间，感谢可丽饼，让天使的大腿丰盈得恰到好处，大腿内侧的嫩肉像天使常吃的牛奶布丁一样颤动，此时它们已经变得没有那么白皙，而是染上了一层绯红。阿兹拉斐尔并拢的双腿被他压向胸前，阴茎摩擦会阴，将前端溢出的湿濡涂抹均匀，像是沾上黄油的餐刀在涂抹面包。  
阿兹拉斐尔感觉自己快要被磨出火星子，将地狱之火引燃在了自己的身上，他感觉自己的下半身像是被烈焰灼烧一样的痛，这一定是天父对他借天堂之名与恶魔苟合的惩罚。克鲁利在他腿间抽插的速度慢了下来，但他下半身像地表裂开岩溶溢出的感觉却有增无减。  
“阿兹拉斐尔，你……”  
天使痛苦地皱着眉没有回答，他不知道自己身体究竟发生了什么，克鲁利的手指触碰上了那一处新生的缝隙，这让他不自控地发出了一声呜咽。  
手指撩拨粉嫩的花蒂，从身下传来的快感让阿兹拉斐尔顿时领悟到天父口中所说——天使能依据自己意愿随意变换性别的意思，克鲁利曾经也是一只天使，所以他深谙这个奥秘。阿兹拉斐尔耳朵上的绯红蔓延到领口往下的地方，他抬起手臂遮住了自己的脸，但你无法同时遮住你的脸和捂住你的耳朵，所以恶魔凑到了他的耳边，将这个事实一字一句地砸向他的耳膜。  
“你爱我，阿兹拉斐尔，爱我爱到甚至能为我改变你的性别。”  
“我没……”  
他的辩白被一声绵长的呻吟堵在了喉间，炙热的欲望再次捅进了缝隙中，这次就再也不是大腿中间的那一道了，恶魔的那句“我就蹭蹭不进去”变成了一句空话，但克鲁利永远都有借口——恶魔经常会说谎不是吗？  
新生的花穴被阴茎撑满，穴口紧紧拴住根部，原本紧闭的缝隙被撑到最大，穴口边缘由粉嫩变得充血。克鲁利的手卡在了他的膝盖弯，将他的双腿掰到最开，大腿内侧被磨到发红的印子还没有消失，他又在上面落下了一个吻，敏感的大腿根被牙齿啃咬让天使连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
初开的花蕾酿出香甜的蜜汁，恶魔食髓知味，花蕊被恶意地揉捏刺激，试图榨出更多的汁液，克鲁利侧头隔着格纹吊带袜亲吻着天使紧绷的小腿肚，阿兹拉斐尔抖得像风中的树叶，连呻吟都变得像落叶般破碎，他紧缩着内里，像报复一样榨干阴茎射出的每一滴精液。  
第二天清晨，阳光从窗帘的缝隙照了进来，克鲁利将阿兹拉斐尔肩头下滑的被子往上扯了一些，他这样做不是因为天使会因此而感冒，而是因为他不想将身上布满他的印记的天使与任何人分享，就算连太阳都不行。  
阿兹拉斐尔因为他的动作睁开了双眼，他在被窝中穿过身去背对着对方，他的腰因为克鲁利一晚上的剧烈运动而酸痛着，头上凌乱的卷发昭示着他此刻恼怒的心情。  
“你个大骗子，说好的只蹭蹭不进来呢？”  
“你才是那个大骗子，阿兹拉斐尔。”克鲁利从身后环抱着他，“在对你爱我这件事上。”  
阿兹拉斐尔没有承认也没有反驳，但克鲁利从他变得粉红的耳廓上找到了答案，他亲吻着天使的后颈笑着说道：“你是大骗子，我也是大骗子，这样才最般配不是吗？”


End file.
